


Survived to see the daylight

by MidnightDragon7



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multiverse, Survivors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDragon7/pseuds/MidnightDragon7
Summary: The misfortune always strikes unexpectedly, calls for their victims with such a power that can't be avoided no matter how much effort is taken to prevent.Especially the ones which are ruled by higherentity, some even beyond understanding.{{Wake up}}He took a harsh deep breath to fill the lungs with oxygen, which was cut off for a while in progress of travelling through the void.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Nobody asked for this. Neither did they...A Dead By Daylight AU based on the original game with a weird concept for characters, the first chapter basically contains everything you can expect later on.





	1. The fall

The misfortune always strikes unexpectedly, calls for their victims with such a power that can't be avoided no matter how much effort is taken to prevent.

Especially the ones which are ruled by higher _entity_ , some even beyond understanding.

**{{Wake up}}**

He took a harsh deep breath to fill the lungs with oxygen, which was cut off for a while in progress of travelling through the void. Exhaling out, his eyes already snapped open and sat up in reflex, chest rapidly rising and falling.

While taking a few moment to come to conciseness a cold shiver ran up on his spine. He blinked, to confirm his eyes were indeed open, though the pitch black darkness could be deceiving. Under his palms there were something wet and gross. Whatever it is, his back was totally covered with _that_ as well. He raised his hand to have a look, forgetting already that sight can't be relied on right now. Brushing together the fingers and the palm - highly concentrating on the touch - doing his best to examine and figure out what type of material he was lying on.

"Rotting leaves...?"

Just to be sure, his other hand traveled up and down on the ground, softly touching the _dead greenery_ beneath.The suppressed panic started to form a knot in his throat. Still having a hold on himself, he stood up, dusted down the dirt and looked around, hoping to to see _anything_.

\- Where the actual fuck am I?

He whispered into thin air, when suddenly unbearable headache made him groan, hands snapped up to hold his head.(Like those could help...)

**{{Ryan. Go straight forward.}}**

That sentence echoed through in his mind making him spin around in poor attempt to check who was talking. Accepting, it was totally pointless to panic like that made him stop.

He messed up his directions. However he slowly turned his head right, looking deeply into the nothingness ahead. He **knew** that was the way. Somehow he just **knew**. And the fact he just **knew** it, creeped him out. At least the pain was fading quickly, and since that was the only cue for **anything** , he followed the _voice_ 's instruction. Soon a cold breeze reminded him, his back was still wet. He hugged himself in poor attempt to provide some warmth. The single jumper he currently wore did not seemed to be enough.

"I... don't understand. How did I get here? My last memory is me going _bed_ at night after I streamed Friday the 13th. How the hell I ended up in a middle of nowhere? When did I even get dressed?"

Time passed by as he was thinking, the endless non-existing road seemed to lead to _somewhere_. A barely visible light dot was spotted in the distance. He wasn't sure what caused more joy, finally finding something or being able to _see_. Steps became more hasty, and the yellow glow looked more like a campfire. The promise of some heat filled him with hope.

Soon he was able to make out two figure, both of them having their back towards him. One of them lying on the ground while the other was sitting. Slowed down, curiously watching their shadowy forms, forming a friendly greeting on his tongue. Before he had chance to say anything the sitting one jumped a few feet away, to the other side of the fire aiming a GUN at him. His arms shot up in the name of surrender but his words were stack in his throat, because now he had a clear view on _his_ face.

Which belong to no one else but Luke! Cartoonz! His wary look and the rifle was a thing but more importantly one of his eye was closed with an enormous cross like scar. His hoodie was up, with two little horn as decoration, and his cartoonish smile appeared on the bandanna, which covered his mouth. "Who are you?" Voice harsh but it was Luke's.

The other person slowly sat up, and yawned loudly, earning both of their attention. " 'Toonzy! Whacha doiiiiin'?"

Ohm's eyes widen again, the blue hoodie and the voice was unmistakable. "Guys....?"That's all he could blurt out, because _Delirious_ turned around.

Expect his head was... a raccoon's. A long striped tail unfolded from hugging himself, twitching in excitement as he looked at Ohm. "Oh, a newbie!" After he turned towards Luke to scold him for being rude, whatever was said he couldn't pay attention to, since his mind was busy understanding how. His eyes laid on the ears, which moved casually, it was real, the fur, the whiskers... everything... seemed so real. Suddenly the blue eyes met with his, so he looked away awkwardly, meeting Luke's gaze.

His features soften, and lowered the his weapon in to his lap, than Delirious shifted a bit away, tapping the ground beside him, for him to sit down. "Don't be scared from that guy, he has no ammo!" His tone was playful and friendly but the fact it came from a raccoon's mouth, ruined the illusion of safety. Which seemed to be enough for his leg to froze to the ground.

The awkward moment of silence was broken by Luke, who coughed. The stern look was kind of scary but somehow he managed to share a look with him without running away. "Don't bother yourself with his look, it weirded me out as well. Surprisingly he does not bite. Too much of a softy to harm anyone."

"Hey!"

He childishly pouted, than laughed it off.

Collecting all the remaining courage he took a few unsteady steps towards the fire and sat down.

"I'm dreaming." He looked at his two new companion. "Yeah... it would explain everything."

He held out his hands to the fire trying to calm his nerves down, repeating over and over the theory of being asleep.

 _Luke_ shifted, pulling off the bandanna and the hood, revealing few minor scars. His whole outfit seemed to be soldier themed... or a badass gang member could wore something like that. His eyes were shown to a be an experienced warrior as he was hovering over his gun... than their eyes met again. Ohm gulped, and finalized his vote by a weird dream. A real fucked up weird dream. From the look he was obviously waiting for something to happen, when the raccoon spoke up. "My name is Delirious."

Ohm looked at him with a "you don't say" expression... which made him awkwardly shift, before pointing to Luke.

"Well, he insisted on his code names so I used mine as well..."

The mentioned guy only peeked up from cleaning his gun. "Cartoonz. And yours, newbie?"

"Er... Ryan." Not really interested in introduction since he already knew them, he quickly added. "Where are we?"

"In hell." Said Cartoonz.

Delirious let out a miserable laugh and scratched behind his small furry ears, before clarifying.

"Not exactly but can't be far. We don't know either. Both of us just woke up in the darkness and was led here. I assume you were as well... "Ryan nodded in confirmation" I don't want to scare you but it's pretty much a cage of someone who's voice can be only heard. That thingy will send us on trial again. Try not to _die_..."

"Wait WHAT?" He expected something weird but not starting up with something _deadly_.

"Don't freak out, you'll know everything when it's needed."

"Just wait for a freaking minute. What about NOT DYING?!"

"Well, actually you won't die, but it is not pleasant to get resurrected so I suggest you to avoid it..." Now Ohm was actually freaking out, no matter how much he convinced himself it's just dream. Cartoonz chuckled darkly. "Just run and hide if you hear the killer approaching otherwise go for a generator."

"Killer...?"

"And don't struggle on the hook. You can just make it worse."

His eyes widen, the conveniently used words made him to put together the pieces, but even in a nightmare he did not want to be in THAT game. 

"Wai-wa-wha-at? Generator? Killer? Hook?! And... and... no-no-no.."

The other two shared a look, when the headache came back, and judging by the hiss from the others they suffered from the same problem. The last thing he remembers was Luke's annoyed whispering.

"Here it goes...."


	2. Approaching darkness

The darkness faded as fast as it appeared.

Finally being able to control his own body, he took a few unsteady step backwards, trying to find his balance, since _somehow_ he was already standing.

Blinking like an idiot tried to take in the surroundings. Leaning to the nearest tree he took a deep shaky breath before finally looking around. Mist limited his sight, undergrowth made harder to move around. Either he zoned out or he got _teleported_. At this point he was not sure which could be more likely.

But no, this place was **_NOT_** familiar at all.

Somehow he managed to keep up the denying attitude.

This can't be the Dead By Daylight.

"I should find the others. If they are here."

Going ahead, he found it extremely hard to not compare this place to the game. Especially since this area was awfully similar to the Thompson's house.

Reaching a wooden ruin, he spotted a colored plank. His stomach dropped, with heavy heart he walked by and peeked inside.

A real-sized generator. The very same you can find in the _game_.

\- You must be shitting with me. No way. No fucking way!

He ran his hand through his hair and started to walk in small circles nervously, before his curiosity took over and walked up to the machine.

The sides were covered with red metal plates, but on each side the middle one was removable. He crouched down and took off one, just to see cut wires. Nothing else, only _wires_ , no mechanical parts, only wires. It seemed wrong, this should not look like this. However an inner voice told him to connect the two sides, pair the yellow with red and green with blue.

He gulped and tried it out.

As soon as he thought it's too easy, from the bundle of cables a single wire dropped, that he failed to catch. It made contact with some it wasn't supposed to, creating a little explosion, causing Ohm falling to his but.

\- Seriously?! This is the fucking skill check?!

Having enough of it for now, he dusted his jeans before leaving hastily to continue exploring. He spotted the house on the other side of the cornfield, which he thought worth to check. Passing by the generator in the middle he remembered there's chance for a chest being nearby.

Having a quick search, he found out the pirate treasure chest like box was indeed there. With much struggle he managed to open it, finding it full of dust and many old crap. Feeling the need to dig inside, he started to do so, fishing out a flash light.

Satisfied, he brought the thing along, taking the steps up into the house. Surprisingly the old wooden planks did not crack under his weight, just soft thumps gave away the changes of surface.

The inside was more familiar, the sight did not differ from what he could see as a killer. A little smile crept to his face as he remembered once as a Trapper he tricked Luke on those stairs, by putting down a bear trap and as soon as his friend wiggled out he fell right onto it, catching him once again.

However his eyes landed on the entrance of the basement. He avoided the hooks like those could burn them, but now... he wanted to see if those are here as well. Even if it seemed like the worst idea in every possible way, he walked downstairs. Creepy red light emitted the area, and yes, the metallic hooks were there, dangerously pointing in the air.

Moreover _everything_ was in place. The lockers, the chests, _everything_. Even the smell of rot and vapid seemed to be right... too frightened to think about it deeply he heard some unidentified sounds from above, so he walked back up. Just to see the raccoon-man running towards him out of breath.

\- RYAN! RUN!

He passed by, and Ohm followed, having no desire to know what caused the raccoon to freak out like that.

Outside among the corns again, they stopped by the generator, when the question came.

"Have you tried working on one?"

He nodded than joined _Delirious_ on the work, whose fright passed on surprisingly fast.

Aaaaand seemed to be he is as chatty as the _real_ one.

"So where did you come from?"

"Me?"

"Who else is there with us?" He laughed, while Ryan managed to catch a falling wire.

"From Chicago."

"Any ideas how you got here?"

"None."

"Shame. Isn't any outstanding memories?"

"None."

"..."

He fake coughed as he looked over, stopping in work. "May I ask... why you look...?"

"Don't be shy over it. Where I come from it's quite known, that I'm a hybrid."

"...hybrid...?"

"Yeah. Originally I can turn into a little raccoon."

"What do you mean by _originally?_ "

"Since I'm here in this world, I can be either like this, or full human."

He stopped as well looking dead in to eyes of his new ally and his head slowly deformed, weirdly mutated. Ohm couldn't help but lean backwards totally grossed out. After a heavy half minute, it was Jonathan, his friend.

_Yes, among the friends they knew each other's look, it was just not public to the viewers._

_Delirious_ turned back to his work, while his head deformed again. Ohm continued to work to distract himself from not looking, it was enough to see _that_ once.

In the silence Delirious's head perked up, with a little smile on his lips.

"Hey there! Have you seen who we are against?"

Ohm knew this question probably wasn't directed to him, and he was glad for the information that they are not alone. So the combat guy did not scared the living crap out of him as he approached them without making a sound. Cartoonz had his mask on again, and silently crept over to them.

"Not yet."

Not feeling the need to ask questions, he just worked on the machine while listening to the wind's weird hiss, which just simply did not feel natural.

The all various weirdness kept him from taking this craziness seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will stick with this length for chapters for now.
> 
> I will update as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've wrote this maybe a year ago? Or more? I don't remember I've just found this among my stuff and I kinda liked it? Sooo here I go, I posted it.
> 
> I only have bits of notes about this story, so if you would like to help a poor writer out such as myself with ideas or helpful criticism, contact me. I would accept help for this one.  
> Kudos & Comments are appreciated!


End file.
